


In Love With a Man

by Crayotic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom John, John is bi, M/M, Rimming, Sherlock is Not a Virgin, Sherlock is so gay, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayotic/pseuds/Crayotic
Summary: Sexually speaking, Sherlock Holmes can't get enough of men. Sherlock Holmes falls in love with John Watson. John Watson is the perfect man.





	In Love With a Man

Sherlock was the luckiest man on the planet. The luckiest _gay_ man on the planet. Not all gay men got to claim John Watson as their conquest.

 

Sherlock didn't really care for sex most of the time. He hated the idea of bottoming and yet most men wanted reciprocation when it came to sex and if they didn't then they were either the type who wanted Sherlock to bottom or they were themselves twinks and Sherlock was _so_ not about twinks.

 

Sherlock loved _men._ Big, hard, strong men with throbbing hard cocks. The problem was he didn't want to be fucked he want  _to fuck_ those types of men. 

 

Then, into his life walked John Watson. Sherlock fell instantly in love. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super short I apologize. I need to get back into writing. More to come.


End file.
